Hot Dogs, Sea Sickness, And Hot English Pirates
by Blackkat98
Summary: Emily Jones was your average teenage girl, till one day she came across a hot English Pirate, and well, lets see how things go from there.Fem!America X Pirate England!R and R please. Chapter 5 is up ! Taking original OC's as crew members!
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I don't own Hetalia, But I WILL take that Hot British Pirate and make him my own ;)

All rights go to respective owners~! And the creator of Hetalia~!

First Fan fic, I only have Notepad installed on my computer, I'm running on cookies and water, bored to DEATH, and can't fix my spelling errors, so, sadly,

enjoy the crap story I have started~!

lD

Chapter one -

Emily -

God, what was taking that chick so long?

"MATTIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled. Lots of people looked at me weirdly, mainly the old people b/c their, you know, weird.

But still, why should I CARE?

I had crap to do too, you know.

Not that old people cared, and I really didn't care to explain it to them, but still,

I just wish they would stop looking at me like that.

I paused, seeing a a teen- no, MAN, walk bye me, giving me the hairy eyeball as he passed.

I felt my face flush, and spun around, facing the back of the guy, who, I noted, had blonde hair.

Really nice blonde hair in fact, like that soft looking hair that you always see those hair commercial guys have.

You know, the hair that looks soft,and thick, and really really shiny?

Yea, well this guy had that, only you could tell it was NATURAL.

Damn...and He had a skinny body, but I bet he had some serious muscles under all those clothes.

Not that I cared - which I don't.

Anyway, I tapped the guy on the shoulder, well, more like hit him, but still - It was still tapping.

He glanced over his shoulder, and noticing me, turned around and matched my glare.

"What do you want?" He asked in a strong voice, which appeared to have a HOT British accent, may I add.

Not that I liked it, anyway.

Which I don't.

I took a step back, wavering in my defiance towards the guy as those piercing bright green eyes met mine at full force.

Oh man... he had some pretty eyes. But I also noticed he had some seriously bushy eyebrows.

God, What..Off.

I averted my eyes away from his gaze, and glanced at my shoes.

"I don't appreciate you giving me that look, god, just b/c I'm looking for

my sister, doesn't mean you - "

I was cut off by a disgruntled looking Mattie running over, tripping and nearly landing flat on her face in the process.

Ha. People tripping was so much fun to laugh at.

Especially when the person is your 15 year old sister, with big scared looking lavender eyes and pale blonde hair that she always had back in

pig tails, and big dorky glasses framing her pale face.

That just made it all the better. Not that I enjoyed seeing my sister hurt herself, I just liked to make fun of her and laugh at her.

There IS a difference you know!

Any-who, I turned behind me to see if the British guy was still there, and noticed he was already gone.

Jerk.

"Emily! WE'RE LATE FOR WORK!" Yes, my name is Emily - which I HATE. God, It was SUCH a girls name. Not that I'm NOT a girl, I'm just not a girl.

You know what I mean...

"We don't start work until midnight."

"IT'S 12:30!"

Well, hell.


	2. Chapter 2

*EDIT*

I still don't own Hetalia, sadly.

Nor any of the other things listed in here~!

Thanks for the reviews~! please keep reading!

A thus the story truly stars...

Chapter Two -

Arthur -

I can't wait to get back to my time. This new world is a hell hole.

I mean, seriously, who goes parading down the street in skimpy little shorts, a tight tank top

that revealed WAY to much cleavage, and then COWBOY BOOTS?

Obviously that girl.

Or should I say, whore.

God, is this what our world was heading too? Utter stupidity and girls walking around in slutty clothes?

I sighed, running my hand threw my hair in expiration. Where was flying mint bunny when I needed him most?

Oh yea, that's right, he's still stuck in the 1800's.

Anger started pulsing threw my veins, causing me to start walking faster, not caring if I ran into people.

Why was I the one who had to go fetch the jewel? Why not Francis or Antonio?

Oh, maybe because they were the ones who caused this whole mess in the first place?

Kicking a random can in the middle of the side-walk that said something like ' Doctor Love ' or some other crap like that,

I finally came across what I had been searching this whole bloody town for.

A Pub.

I walked over, and pushed open the doors to be welcomed by the scents of alcohol, old wood, and sweaty people.

Home Sweet Home.

Emily -

Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap!

Max was going to KILL me!

As soon as I realized how late it was, I bolted up the street, pushing people out of my way as I went.

I got yelled at, let me tell you, but that didn't really matter considering I was heading straight towards my death.

Breath hitched to an all time high, I arrived at my part time, and leaned against the buildings walls, attempting,

and failing, at catching my breath. My chest burned as if I was running the cross country race all over again,which, might I add,

I SHALL NEVER DO AGAIN!

After a few agonizing seconds, I finally got my breathing calmed down enough that I could talk almost normally, straightened my hair clips

- Which are so cute, there little red stars! - And pushed open the door, head held high.

A bunch of drunken eyes turned to me, and I heard some whistles and cat calls being shouted over the sports channel.

"Whoa, oh yea, shake that thing!"

"Come over here darling, and I'll show you some real fun!"

God, men are SO disgusting and perverted, it's a wonder why us women haven't over thrown them yet.

I gave them the amazing middle finger, and stomped into the back of the bar.

Oh, I guess I should explain why a sixteen year old girl is allowed to work at a bar filled with drunken perverted disgusting men

who might rape me.

Well, you see, I REALLY want to buy this awesome car, which was only 10,000 dollars, but Max said I'll have to pay for it myself.

After getting fired from alot of jobs, mainly Burger King and McDonald's - It's not MY fault the burgers always looked so good! -

Max finally agreed that he would let me work at his Bar, which was called ' Golden Glory ' pssh, shitty name choice.

This place should be called ' Rundown and Condemned ' instead. I mean, I could tell this place was ONCE really nice, like, back in the 1200's or something

like that, but now It just looked like a small moldy room with stained seats and bar stoles, and the ceiling practically caving in.

But still, the place was packed like it always is, which I don't understand HOW it is, but, whatever.

Reaching under the rotting wood bar and pulling out my black smock, I was ready.

Tying it around my back, I felt a light hand move my hair away and tie the neck strap thing's - whatever they are.

I nearly screamed bloody murder. I know I did let out some noise, but thankfully it wasn't a scream that would make everyone in Austria's eardrums explode,  
>And whirled around, slapping the hand away. I looked up into a surprised pair of brown eyes, and let out a sigh.<p>

"Oh, it's just you Sarah." I calmly replied, trying to keep calm and not show how fast my heart was beating, and how scared I had been.

I'm telling you, I don't get scared easily, but when It comes to ghost, ships, and drunken men, I'm completely terrified.

Well... and the dark...

But lets not talk about that. So, I still sleep with the bathroom light on! It's not like I have a freaking Elmo night light plugged into my nightstand!

Not Anymore, that is...

Well, anyway, I looked over at a nervous looking Sarah Trinty, Max's girlfriend, whom is really sweet and nice.

I liked Sarah well enough, but when she goes and does dumb things like attempt to tie my smock, I kinda freak.

So, I thought the chick was a rapist, you would too if you had to work in THIS, THIS..THING!

Letting a small cough, I quickly realized that she was trying to help me, and knew I should apologize.

Even if I didn't want too...

"Look..ermm...Sarah.." God, it's SO awkward saying 'I'm Sorry' you know?

Sarah blinked, and looked down at her hands on the bar top. "Sorry." she squeaked, and hurriedly walked up the stairs and into our apartment.

Yes, I live in a tiny apartment with my Uncle and his girlfriend above the bar they own, which I work at, gotta problem with that?

Thought so.

Sighing and watching her escape, I took out a couple of glasses, and started wiping them off with a rag.

A few minutes - or possibly seconds, I don't really care or know. I heard footsteps approaching me, and looked up,

putting that winning 'Look, give me a good tip or else' smile, and greeted the man.

"Hello, welcome to rundo- I mean Golden Glory, I'm Emily and I shall be ..." I trailed off, seeing the face of the man the footsteps belonged too.

It was the blonde haired green eyed Brit hottie from the street.

Whom was glaring at me as he sat down, and handed me a fat gold coin.

The thing that left me in utter shock and speechless though, was the fact that I recognized the guy now that I could see him up close.

Arthur Kirkland.

One of the greatest pirates and black magic users of the 1800's.


	3. Chapter 3

kyya . I just realized how many freaking mistakes I have in here!  
>No wonder I've barely gotten any reviews, this is a piece of trash fanfic ;_;<p>

*dramatic music and pose*

But, because you fans reviewed, I shall ke- *gets thrown off stage*

;-; *goes into corner of shame*

I feel so unloved...

Chapter Three -

Arthur

The girl, or should I say Emily, stared blankly at me, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you, you look like a dead fish." I remarked, giving her the glare and sitting down.

Just what I needed, an annoying slut to serve me. God, feels like home already.

Shaking her head, she glared at me before setting down the cup she we cleaning. "What may I get you." She replied threw gritted teeth.

I smiled, knowing it must be killing her to not reply back to my fish comment. "A beer would be fine." I sweetly replied, smiling even wider as she looked

like she was going to gag. Twirling around and reaching for one of the nozzles, I looked her over.

Short wavy thick dirty blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a pale complexion. Your average American teenager. Or so I've heard.

Francis would have LOVED to have gotten a go at her. Well, he would have liked a go at any girl he could get his hands on that wasn't wearing a wedding ring.

I jumped as she set down the drink, some of the golden brown liquid sloshing onto the bar top.

Giving a small huff, she stomped over to the other customers, ignoring me.

I raised an eyebrow at this. What had I done to piss her off that much?

Picking up my drink, I took a sip.

This was going to be one LONG night.

Oh how I enjoy short chapters that are pieces of crap... Well, I guess keep reading, review, etc~

Good day to you all! *goes to do chapter 4 in hopes of getting at least another review*


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update .**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, It really makes me happy!**

**Well, here's your crappy awaited chapter~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

**Emily -**

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

I've NEVER seen a person this drunk. NEVER.

But MAN, could this guy get pounded.

Round after round, he just gulped them down, and finally after about the fifth, his cheeks started to

redden softly, a faint pinkish red blush spreading across his pale cheeks, and the bridge of his nose.

But now, about eight more later, he was practically DEAD.

Rubbing his hand across the not-so-shiny counter top, and muttering incoherent words, the guys hair was a mess,

and at random times when people would come up to either order a drink or ask if he was alright, he'd jump up

and start shouting at them.

Thank god it was closing time, so I could kick the drunk bastard out of here.

Giving him the eye, I slid off my smock, and suddenly got a BRILLIANT idea.

Feeling my signature evil smile form, a picked up the water nozzle, and aimed.

"Francis...leave bloody ahrwpjhn5hp..."

"AHHHHHH!" Was the next beautiful sound that filled my ears, the blonde- no Arthur Kirkland, or the Great Fairy King- As he had told me

to call him after about round six, jumped up, soaked with water.

"What was that bloody freaking for!"

That earned him another squirt.

"Tsk tsk, such bad words from the Great Fairy King."

Blushing, he stomped away, pushing open the door and storming out.

Letting out a bark of laugh, I put the nozzle away, and started cleaning.

As I was just finished locking up, I stumbled across something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"The hell..?"

On Arthur's stool was a small black leather bag, filled with strange trinkets and weird smelling spices and herbs - or at least I HOPED

They were herbs.

Sighing, I put on my shoes, realizing I was gonna have to return the guys drugs to him.

Stepping out the door, I flipped the closed sign, and sticking the key in my denim pocket,

I started towards the direction I had last seen the guy go.

So, If this guy turned out to be like the REAL Arthur Kirkland, he wouldn't like, curse me, right?

I hope not. I finally got my math grade up from an F to a D-. I seriously don't want all that hard work to go down the

drain just because of some dip shits curse.

Math is by far my worse subject - as you can tell by my grades...

Even though I most likely will end up working at Golden Glory, I still want a chance at my dream!

Max calls it stupid. He says that I should go into cooking - just because I can cook a mean hamburger, doesn't mean I can cook all that other shit.

And plus, who would WANT to sit there, and cook all day! God, that must get boring!

Of course, MY dream isn't boring at all. Not like all the shit Max and everyone else suggests I look into, no, my dream, is to be a Historian.

Shocking, I know. But in all honesty, History amazes me in so many ways. I mean, come on, just look at the American Revolution!

So many lives lost, all for our freedom. Who WOULDN'T want to be able to sit there, and just read up on it, research it, and all that good stuff?

I love books, the smell, the feel, the sound of a page turning~

It's like my own little world, where only I exist, and no one can disturb me.

My teacher tells me that's not what a Historian is, but whatever. I'll call it whatever the hell I want, after all it is MY freaking dream damn-it!

"a cra ba cra.." Weird chanting started filling the dank musty air around me.

Looking up, I realized I had walked all the way to the old docks, about two and a half miles away from Golden Glory.

"a cra ba cra.." Again, with the funky words. Were the hell are they coming from!

Spinning around, I felt like someone was watching me. Looking down the alleys, threw the windows, I unsuccessfully did not find the source of

the strange words.

Blinking, I saw a strange light start to form about one block ahead. Taking in a deep breath of the dank salty sea air, I walked slowly foreword,

watching the strange light start to get bright and brighter as more chanting could be heard.

Weird, that sounded like Arthur's voice...

What was he doing, starting a fire and chanting to homeless people?

I've seen worse. Stopping to peer into the alleyway, I was greeted with a black cloaked man, a weird glowing circle filled with strange candles and wax figurines.

Gasping, I looked into the Lil' black leather bag, and pulled out a matching watch figurine. Grinning at the thought of him woefully thanking me

for returning his precious toys, I walked over, and tapped on his shoulder.

"Is this you-"

Instead of praise, I was greeted with shocked green eyes. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He practically screamed, just as the weird circle thingy started to glow brighter.

"But I came to return this to yo-" Once again, cut off.

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT BEFORE YOUR SUCKED IN!" He pushed against me,causing me to step back and drop the leather bag.

"OWOWOWO! STOP!" I pushed HIM off me, feeling something grabbing onto my leg, and with each push he gave me, grow tighter and tighter.

Gasping, Arthur looked down, and saw that a white glowing mist thingy was wrapping around me, and now him.

"Oh fuck..."

That was the last thing I heard before the screaming started, well, my screaming, and Arthur cursing fairies or some shit like that.

As the white mist enveloped

us, I looked at him.

"The fairies will be pissed when they hear what their Great Fairy King as been calling them."

Then I was covered in a world of white.

* * *

><p><strong>so, how did ya like chapter four?<strong>

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Shitty?**

**Well, I tried, R and R! Keep reading! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry 'bout how short this is, I just really want to see how everyone reacts to what has happened, so, keep reviewing please!**

**enjoy!**

**If I get some good reviews, I'll attempt to make chapter 6 like 3,000 words or something like that~**

**Also, Imma need some crew members, so if ya wish, submit OC's to be used as the crew, I'll try to get them in!**

**all rights go to the original owners, I'm just an overly obsessed fan!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five -<strong>

**Emily**

I know this sounds racist but...

God damn, this is the first time I've EVER wished for black.

So..much..white...

Is this what it's like to die? Is that what I've done, died, and all this white crap I'm seeing the supposed 'light'?

Or is this what heavens like? Just total white?

No wonder most angels fall...they want to get the hell outta this freakish place.

"Hey, 'et your ass up miss, your laying on me nets."

My eyes snapped open.

"I see, so you ARE alive. Hmph, just be glad the 'ougin's didn't find ya, or else ya would be long and gone by now."

A rough voice coming from up above me it appeared, or more like by me. Sitting up, I groaned, rubbing my temples as my brain appeared

to be trying to shatter my skull. "What day is it..?" I asked, blinking my eyes and adjusting to the light.

"June 1st, 1807."

I didn't have any trouble trying to wake up now, it seems I'm still asleep.

Standing up slowly, grabbing a nearby wooden barrel to help support my legs as I stoo- wait...

WOODEN BARREL?

Finally looking around, I took note everything around me. God this was one realistic dream, I swear, every single

thing looked EXACTLY like a real dock in the 1800's, with the smell and everything. Maybe I feel asleep on a movie set...?

"I 'jest you 'et out of 'ere before them boys come." The voice said again, only appearing more relieved.

Finally glancing up to see who the speaker was, I saw he was an old man, about 60 or so, with the whole poor old 1800's old man sailor look,

even the big bushy eyebrows and matching salt and pepper beard. "Hey man, I mean..um..sir, is this like a movie set or something?"

Now that remark got me a weird look, even worse then Arthur had given me when I had tapped him on the shoulder. "Muhvah? What in the seven circles of hell is that?"

Okay...this was getting a little TO real for me...

Wait a minute...

"ARTHUR!"

"Who?"

"A-Arthur! A-Arthur..um...Kimson..? I forgot his last name oh shit..um..Kieth? Kim..no..that's not it.."

Now the guy didn't look at me like I was insane, he looked at me in shock.

"Arthur Kirkland...?" His voice came out in a raspy whisper.

"YES! That's him! Do you know him!"

"Yes..."

"GREAT! so can you like, explain to me why there's an Arthur Kirkland in 2011? I mean, is this like a movie about him or something?"

Now it looked like the old man was about to have a heart attack. Great, now I was about to go to jail for murder.

Well, at least it wasn't death by bitchy cheerleaders.

"Sir Arthur Kirkland is the queens right hand man, he is the most powerful magic user in all of Europe." The man explained slowly, waiting for me to

come to my senses I guess. Man, this guy was good at acting. Like, really good. If that man can pull this much off, I can't wait to see if he wins something.

"ya ya, I know that, but this IS a movie set, right?" I scratched the back of my head, glancing around at the movie set again. Damn this place was good. Who the hell designed this!

"No miss, I ain't got no idea what 'is so called MUHVEEH is. Now, miss, I 'ink I know how you got 'ere." His voice was stronger now, but he was glancing over me.

What? was my bra strap hanging or something? Sighing, I stuck a hand under my sleeve to go and pull it up.

Wait... I WAS wearing a bra this morning, right?

And why the hell was my shirt so tight? And why did it feel like I wasn't wearing pants?

And that's when I screamed like a mad women.

I wasn't wearing my clothes.

Oh no, I was in one of this tight ass cheap patched up commoners dresses the poor women had in the 1800's.

Oh fuck. Oh shit. Don't tell me-

"You've been sent back into the 1800's miss. Arthur must have 'een casting a spell to return 'ere, and you got sucked in with it."

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed, please make suggestions or say something you'd like to see happen in the story too! ^^<strong>

**Blackeh is out, peace!**


	6. Hi everyone!

Dear Faithful Readers,

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

Mainly you MOnsterHetalian, for giving me such great feedback, ect~

Sorry I haven't updated - I've been going threw...lots of rough things at home.. *cough cough failing math cough cough*

annywayy...

I'm not failing it anymore though, I now have a 78! yay!

so, hopefully, I shall start updating again - no, I WILL start updating again, but don't expect it to be all fancy and stuff ^-^;;

The reason for the spelling errors is b/c I do not own any offical document software besides Notepad...so...ehehehe..

Parents are to lazy to buy any or let me download any...urg..

anyway, I shall hopefully update soon~!

Love-

Blacky 


End file.
